Wanting More
by gnrkrystle
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been giving into desire for months, but do they want more? Short, Lemons, One-shot.


**A/N: A very short one-shot just because I had the idea in my head. Hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think! :) This is really all. No sequel or anything else. Just an idea that I couldn't get rid of, I swear :) Lemons. **

* * *

**Wanting More **

"Fuck you, Malfoy." Hermione panted, ripping at the buttons of his shirt.

"I'll give you something to do with that dirty little mouth of yours," Draco quipped, moving his lips down the column of her neck as he gripped her hips and pushed her back against the closed door of his office.

"I loath you." Hermione moaned as his lips latched on to a particularly sweet spot behind her left ear.

"Back at you, sweetheart." Draco groaned, shoving his growing bulge against her stomach as he dry humped her.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione groaned, lifting her legs to wrap around his body. "Will you shut up and fuck me?" she moaned, wantonly thrusting her lace covered heat against him.

"I'm trying." Draco muttered, using his free hand to unbuckle his pants. She'd already ripped his oxford shirt from his torso and was kissing and nipping playfully at his collarbone, while he'd pushed the cups of her bra down to expose her ample tits.

With his cock free, he pushed her knickers aside and slammed into her with one quick thrust. "Oh shit!" Hermione moaned, throwing her head back, banging it on the wood of Draco's door. She didn't even care, he filled her so delightfully, she couldn't think of anything else.

"I love fucking the shit out of you, Granger." Draco grunted, thrusting hard and fast within her and she moaned in response. He felt her grow wetter as her walls fluttered around him so deliciously.

"Harder!" Hermione commanded, gripping Draco's bare shoulders and meeting him thrust for thrust. She could feel that amazing tingle working its way up her pussy and she knew she was going to explode any minute.

"Come on, Granger. Come on my cock." Draco panted. He couldn't hold on much longer. It had been too long. Hermione had been off on assignment for the last two weeks, and his cock had been aching to fill her ever since.

"Fuck, Draco!" Hermione moaned, tensing in his arms as her dripping cunt clamped down around him, making it impossible for him to thrust any more.

"So fucking good," Draco panted, letting her pussy milk him dry as he filled her with his white hot come.

They panted against each other for several minutes until Draco finally allowed Hermione to slide down to her feet. her clothes were mostly ripped, as was usual for their sexual encounters, and she should have felt embarrassed, but they'd been doing this for months and she'd lost the will to care how it looked. As much as Draco riled her up, he fucked her like no one had ever been able to.

"Go on a date with me, Granger." Draco said, still working on catching his breath.

"Are you mental?" Hermione scoffed. "Why would I do that?"

"Come on," Draco said, a Slytherin smirk gracing his lips. "You know this is starting to make me feel cheap. Fucking against the door, my desk, over my chair...Haven't you ever wanted to get down in a bed? After a nice meal?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not that I'd be opposed to fucking you in a bed, but a date isn't necessary. This is just sex, remember. Astoria would likely get upset if she found out her fiance was taking mudbloods out on dates and then fucking them silly on the nice bedsheets." Hermione quipped, moving away from him and righting her clothes.

She avoided eye contact with him as she tried her best to make herself look presentable again. It wasn't until Draco spoke again that she dropped her wand and looked back up at him.

"Astoria's history." Draco drawled, walking closer to her.

"Wh-what?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide. He'd dated that bleach-blonde bimbo for three years. Hermione had been his dirty little secret for a few months, but she was sure he'd had others before her. However, Astoria had stayed a constant. His 'prize' for being a good little pureblood.

"You heard me, Granger." Draco said, smirking again as he moved closer. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her flush against him. "I dropped the bitch."

"B-b-but why?" Hermione asked. Truth be told, she'd wanted him to get rid of Astoria even before they started fucking like rabid bunnies, but it wasn't something she would have ever admitted out loud, even under threat of a Crucio. She'd developed feelings for Draco, much to her displeasure, and Astoria's presence in his life was more an a nuisance.

"I think you know why," Draco said, staring seriously into her eyes.

"You can't possibly be referring to this," Hermione scoffed, indicating their torrid affair.

"Why does that surprise you, Granger?" Draco asked. "Haven't I made it clear how much I want you?"

"Sexually, yes." Hermione said, moving out of his grasp again. "We like to fuck. But you can't tell me I'm the first girl you've bent over your desk that wasn't Astoria."

"No," Draco conceded. "But you are the only one I wanted to take back home."

Hermione's breath hitched. "What are you saying, exactly? You want to be my boyfriend?" she laughed out loud at the idea.

Draco chuckled too. "Maybe. What I know, is that I want to date you. I want to see if there is something other than incredible sex between us. And that was worth breaking things off with Astoria."

"Won't your mother have a heart attack?" Hermione asked.

"Probably, but I've long since stopped caring what she thinks." Draco said. He didn't mention that he'd already informed his mother that he'd broken things off with Astoria and she had not taken it well. Especially when he informed her that he wouldn't be dating anyone else she set him up with.

"So, about that date..." Draco said, enjoying the shocked blush on Hermione's features. It was almost as nice as the look she gave him when she was about to squeeze his cock off with her powerful orgasms.

"Fine," Hermione said. "Pick me up at 8:00. Don't be late." Hermione said, with as much dignity as she could muster in a torn shirt. She picked up her wand and fixed it before turning on her heel and leaving the room without another word.

Draco chuckled to himself. One man's bossy was another man's sex goddess, and damn did Granger know exactly what she was doing when it came to _that_.

_The End._


End file.
